MegaMan Juno
MegaMan Juno, known in Japan as , is the final boss from Mega Man Legends. MegaMan Juno is the bureaucratic unit in charge of the Kattelox Island installation and executes the Carbon Reinitialization Program which would erase all carbons from Kattelox Island. MegaMan Juno was locked inside a sealed chamber, which in turn is sealed behind three doors (namely the watcher, sleeper, and dreamer doors) in one of the deepest rooms in the Main Gate ruins of Kattlelox island. It is not known how long MegaMan Juno has been locked in this chamber but given the fact that a city of Kattlelox island was established with MegaMan Juno not knowing about this until he was "awakened" by Mega Man Volnutt showed that several years if not decades must have passed. MegaMan Juno's personality is almost robotic-like. He is seen calm and polite most of the time and doesn't seem to understand the difference between good and evil, following his orders strictly. In game events MegaMan Juno first appeared in the game to MegaMan Volnutt as a strange humanoid, awaken by the latter as while he was investigating the Main Gate and other ruins in Kattlelox Island. Their meeting was met with some sort of baffle. MegaMan Juno identifies MegaMan Volnutt as a purifier unit named MegaMan Trigger and Juno was surprised that Volnutt was in a state of amnesia. MegaMan Volnutt received this with both confusion and hostility that MegaMan Juno seemed to know him while he (Volnutt) could not. MegaMan Juno also realizes the excessive number of Carbons (humans) in Kattlelox Island and proceeds to send Eden a message to reinitialize (neutralize) the Carbons in the island as it was Juno's duty. MegaMan Volnutt, in turn, resisted but Juno had him restrained with electrical pillars. Nevertheless, the Bonnes manage to stop the electrical pillars holding back MegaMan Volnutt, who proceeds to destroy MegaMan Juno. MegaMan Juno survives just long enough to give his confirmation order to Eden to start the reinitiation process to exterminate the humans in Kattlelox Island as well as giving his (Juno's) request for the reactivation of his program and module in the island (which would allow Juno to resurrect). Juno dies afterwards but his efforts ended up in vain as Data manage to give Eden the override code, which cancels both the reinitialization of the Humans in the island and Juno's request for reactivation. Forms and abilities In-game, MegaMan Juno has two forms. The first form is the primary module (pictured) and the second form is called the Backup module. Regardless of module, all of MegaMan Juno's attacks can destroy MegaMan Volnutt's shield in one hit and none of them can be blocked. Juno appeared first in the primary module. In battle, this form has a low health bar, but has the second strongest armor in the game - beaten only by Juno's Backup Module. In this form, MegaMan Juno can fire laser on each arm (which deals great damage and cannot be blocked) as well as hovering and ramming into its opponent like a missle or pouncing upon his foes to crush them; should this miss, then his landing on the floor can cause a shockwave similar to the Garudoriten, which could damage his foes on the ground. Juno also moves very fast and is also capable of teleportation, and his arms can move away from his body to attack his foe from any direction. It is also interesting to note that his arms can teleport independently from the rest of his body while attacking. The Backup Module came up after MegaMan Volnutt destroys the Primary Module. This one is very large - about the same size as Bruno. This Backup Module is by far the strongest foe in the game with the strongest armor and the second highest health bar (beaten only by Bruno). In this module, Juno can move even faster, is capable of teleportation like the first form, and can jump onto his target and use his claws to dish out very high damage. In addition to its claws, MegaMan Juno can also shoot a large fireball which almost as large as a Hanmuru Doll which is followed by ramming charge onto its target which is very hard to evade (this is due to this module's large size). His most devastating attack in this form includes a combo of powering himself up (where he and a quarter of the room's area would be covered in an impenetratable energy pillar that can damage any foe) before shooting a barrage of lasers onto its target from above - one hit from the laser can knock MegaMan Volnutt out and would leave him incapable of avoiding the succeeding laser blasts. Trivia *Juno is also the name of a Roman goddess who is the wife of Jupiter. *Strangely enough, there was some debate over Juno's gender in his initial appearance. It stemmed from Juno's nice personality and the fact that Juno speaks in a soft, almost feminine voice during previous cutscenes, but during the second fight sounds very different. However, he is strictly identified as male by the other characters. *When Juno was first mentioned, their have been arguments that juno was a reference to ProtoMan. This however is false. *Juno's theme music, which can be heard during the cutscenes in which he is featured, is an arrangement of Bach's "Little Fugue in G Minor". Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Mega Man Legends bosses Category:Mega Man Legends 1 bosses